


proclivity for depraved behaviour

by Ottowoman_Empire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Fabulously dressed Zelda, Hilda & Zelda tried the body swap, Hildie, Horny Zelda, I'm a sucker for Zelda calling Hilda, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Sabrina dominating Zelda, Sex, Sexiness, Spellcest, Too cute!!!!, Vaginal Fingering, Zelda and Hilda looking at bridal lingerie, Zelda is going to let Hilda be her for an evening, Zelda is my fav, Zelda is submissive, and then sometimes a bit mean, but Zelda can be sweet when it comes to her little sister, but not properly, can you tell ;), fiddling your aunt, lusting over your teacher, mean Zelda, smutty but sweet, sorry - Freeform, they had some fun, this became a bit, with some cream?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottowoman_Empire/pseuds/Ottowoman_Empire
Summary: Zelda, High Priestess of the Order of Hecate is a sexual being. Lupercalia is coming. Nick is horny. Sabrina is fucking her aunt. Zelda is being Zelda. Hilda is getting married. Sweet but smutty is how I do, enjoy!
Relationships: Aunt/niece, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Sisters - Relationship, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. such a tease

Nicholas had watched his High Priestess over the last few days and found she looked softer somehow, nobody else seemed to notice but then he always kept a close eye on her or at least he had ever since his relationship with Sabrina had ended so disastrously and he had spend much of his time there after at the Academy helping her aunt Zelda rebuild the school. As he studied her walking around the halls in her usual black and white outfits he couldn’t help but wonder, was there a bounce to her step she seemed lighter, and earlier had he heard her humming at her desk at the front of the class during his lesson with her? Even her scoldings of his foolish classmates misbehaving seemed to be less harsh.

Yes, there was definitely something going on with Mother Spellman and when he saw her standing against a door laughing to herself her hands covering her face he was certain, he had never seen her laugh like that before, her mirth was evident and her pale face flushed. He noticed too, with a jolt in his stomach, the way her back arched as she leant against the door of her private quarters with only the roundest part of her lush derrière. Oh, how he'd like to preform a switching spell and be that door right now, how he would love to grind his hard cock against her delicious ass.

And so, wanting to feel some part of his teacher’s body he dared bump into her when she had pushed herself off the dark wooden door to head into the direction of her office. Grabbing the mature redhead by the waist to steady her then needlessly pulling her closer to him when she had.

And it hit him, a scent he'd never smelled on her before. Inhaling deeply through his nose he was sure she smelt different and yet it was very familiar, it wasn't how she normally smelled and he'd know, he had worked closely with her after all, pouring over the same books elbow to elbow. Having the High Priestess up close to him he took in her less than normally perfect appearance, clothes somewhat askew and hair tousled. All this happening within two seconds of bumping into her and Nick knew, he was smelling her, her scent, her sex. His body reacted instantly, his dick hardening, his palms turning sweaty and his heart thumping.

‘I’m so sorry, Mother Spellman.’ Nick hastened to apologise hoping he sounded sincere, he did crash into her a bit harder than he planned. He took a step back from her his body al ready missing her heat, her soft curves.

'Go into this room and take care of it, I will guard the door, nobody will come here this time of day anyway.' The High Priestess said nothing but business in her tone after briefly glancing down to asses the situation.

Nick just blinked at her, mouth slightly agape, Zelda Spellman had felt his dick get hard and was now telling him to touch it, to jerk off, was he hearing her right, Nick thought frantically.

Nicholas spluttered into speech. 'I can't go in there and do that with you standing out here.’

Well, do you want me to go in there with you then, hmmm?’ Zelda asked sweetly. 

'Do you want me to take care of it for you?' She asked looking at the tent he was pitching when she pronounced the word it so carefully. Zelda was slowly cornering the young warlock into the doorway of the room she had told him to go into with her words.

'Would you like that?’ She purred lowly stepping so close she almost touched his heaving chest with her round bosom.

Nick coughed, blushing furiously now, his High Priestess sounded more dangerous now all sweet voiced and willing than when she bellowed at misbehaving students while smacking her stick on the desk for good measure. 

'Er.. yes, I would… I mean I…’ He panted his hands half lifted to the redhead’s waist, desire took him over and damn it if the redheaded vixen hadn’t turned him into a quivering mess with mere words.

‘Well, I wouldn't!' Zelda snapped angrily.

And with that she left young Mister Scratch standing there, against a door, speechless, red in the face and not to mention very turned on, his dick rock hard.

The knowledge that Sabrina was going to be at home at the mortuary tonight, it being Friday, had Zelda so happy she felt like she was floating on air, even young Nicholas Scratch and his over active penis couldn't pop her balloon. Really, she thought as she prepared to leave the Academy for the weekend, the gall of that young man, pressing his body against her in a school hallway like that, as if she didn’t know he had done it on purpose. He had been eyeing her for months now and he wasn’t the only one, warlocks and witches alike had been unsuccessful in hiding their lust filled gazes, Hilda had assured her it was perfectly normal for students to have little crushes on their teacher and Zelda agreed, secretly flattered like she always was when it was confirmed she hadn’t lost her sexual appeal yet but Nicholas did really take it too far manhandling her like that.

Zelda’s nerves were mounting while she waited for her niece to come home, she sat in the kitchen while Hilda prepared dinner smoking furiously. When she sensed her niece coming up the long dirt path that lead to the mortuary she excused herself from her sister’s company and went upstairs. She didn’t have to wait long before the white blonde witch appeared in her room to drop off her bag before dinner, as the mature witch knew she would.

When their eyes met they both smiled and visibly lightened at being together again.

Only when Sabrina had assured her aunt that Hilda was downstairs and still busy making dinner it was Zelda relaxed completely. Sabrina approached her and stepped into her space, she smiled up at her aunt and pressed her body flush against her, her arms going around her aunt’s waist. They kissed and kissed, each of them humming and moaning, running their hands over each others curves with hunger.

A sound. They broke apart, Zelda quickly stepping backwards, a chill catching her chest.

They stood listening, nothing but the mortuary’s normal, if somewhat eery, sounds could be heard.

'Maybe we should move into my bathroom, there'll be another door…. we can find some excuse for being in there.’ Sabrina suggested taking in her aunt’s fearful face.

'Of course, us being in your bathroom makes much more sense.’ Zelda said the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Sabrina just laughed and headed into the white room knowing her aunt would follow her there.

'Oh um oh ohh oh Sabrina.' 'Hmmm oh… stop… stop.' Zelda panted.

Sabrina stopped kissing and sucking the skin off her aunt's neck, her fingers didn’t stop working on the buttons of her jacked to undo more of them however.

Having discarded the black jacket from her aunt’s body with care Sabrina saw how her aunt Zelda's breasts where bulging beautifully out of the tight corset she wore underneath the virginal white blouse, a blouse Sabrina thought shouldn’t be unbuttoned quite that far on a school day for surely there would be many eyes trained on her aunt’s marvellous cleavage.

‘Oh Sabrina.’ Zelda groaned as her niece lowered her face to nuzzle the tops of her breasts before sliding her tongue along the crease between them.

‘How far do you want to go right now, here?’ She asked. 'Because this is rather risky.’

'I know auntie and believe me I was just planning on kissing you once before dinner to tide me over until the witching hour but then I saw you and you were so sexy I couldn't help myself.’

‘Oh hush.’ Zelda blushed. ‘Flatterer.’ She grinned when Sabrina gave her a just being honest sort of look.

Sabrina knew how much her auntie loved being praised, how wet it made her when Sabrina told her she was a good little witch, a good little witch who was the best she’d ever had.

‘We have to be careful with my dear little sister always snooping around.’ Zelda warned her then sighed. ‘I wish Hilda would get a life and leave me be.’

‘So mean, Zelda.’ Sabrina scolded her, yet another thing her aunt seemed to enjoy, being bad just so her niece could tell her off, in truth the young blonde witch was working up to giving her aunt a good hard spanking one of these days.

‘I think you want to get caught.’ Zelda accused.

‘What gives you that idea, auntie?’ Sabrina smiled, she always used auntie instead of aunt when she knew she was in the wrong.

‘Today at the Academy, hmmm, waiting for me in my room anyone could’ve come in.’

‘I wanted to see you.’ Sabrina explained simply.

‘Yes, but you didn’t even go into my bedroom, just sitting there on my sofa naked for all the realms to see.’ Zelda exclaimed.

‘But only you saw me, auntie.’ Sabrina’s calm demeanour was driving her aunt up the wall she could tell, so she moved closer.

‘This time.’ The redhead scoffed.

‘And you liked what you saw, didn’t you auntie?’ The blonde witch asked innocently while pressing flush against her.

‘Yes.’ Zelda admitted as she puts her hands around her niece’s waist sliding them down onto her bottom.

‘You didn’t waste a second, did you, when you saw me.’ Sabrina whispered into her aunt’s ear.

‘Couldn’t wait a single second longer before putting your mouth on me when you saw how wet I was for you.’ She went on breathing in Zelda’s ear.

Zelda was like putty in her niece’s hands when she spoke to her like that, Sabrina knew and loved taking full advantage of this fact.

‘And you always make me so wet aunt Zelda, just you.’ The young witch could feel her aunt shudder against her.

‘Maybe that’s why you make me so fucking wet because you’re my aunt and you are such a naughty dirty witch for seducing your own kin, your would be daughter.’ Sabrina began licking her aunt’s neck around her ear, teasing the skin with her tongue she pushed her thigh in between her aunt’s legs who groaned against her in pure forbidden pleasure.

‘I bet you’re soaking right through your little panties, aren’t you aunt Zelda?’ She husked

Her aunt just moaned in response and bore down on her niece’s thigh, she needed more, she needed friction and release, dark sweet release.

‘You look so good on your knees with your head between my thighs your beautiful face pressed into my pussy.’ 

Not half an hour later had both witches sitting at the table in the kitchen watching Hilda serve them dinner as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Zelda was pretty sure her sister would kill her for once if she ever found out what she’d been up to with their niece. Hilda had thought her sister Zelda a slut ever since her dark baptism when she’d secretly orchestrated an orgy to follow in celebration of her joining the coven at last. But this, fucking their eighteen year old niece, was absolutely unforgivable, Hilda would probably not even consider burying Zelda in the Cain Pit for resurrection purposes.

It was very hard for both of them to be in each others presence constantly but not being able to do or say anything, this, their sorted affair, must be their secret alone and both knew Hilda would be the very last person they’d want to be discovered by. So both witches behaved and acted like they had before they’d come together in carnal lust. 

And so dinner went by like it always did and Zelda felt sure Hilda wasn’t any the wiser even though she and Sabrina had come down to join the dinner table a bit late, telling her they hadn’t heard her calling them. The trio of witches ate in relatively peaceful quiet, Sabrina and Zelda savouring Hilda’s cooking, the food at the Academy something that hadn’t much improved on since Zelda took over as High Priestess.

After dinner Hilda forced Zelda to help her with her puzzle, set up on a little table in their parlour, reasoning her hard working sister needed to relax and clear her mind.

‘You’re so antsy tonight, Zelds.’ Hilda had told her. 

Of course the witch was antsy she wanted to have sex being thoroughly turned on by her niece earlier only to have her leave her aunt standing breathing hard and flushed all over in the girl’s bathroom having walked out suddenly in mid kiss saying something about wanting to change clothes before dinner.

And so Sabrina left the house to do whatever a witch does when she has mortal friends in the world and Zelda was left behind frustrated and making an English garden cottage in sickly sweet pastels come together slowly on the table between their chairs with her sister’s excited squeaks making her head hurt in the process.

Zelda looked at the clock to see only an hour or so had passed since they’s sat down and even though they were making good progress with the puzzle Zelda was bored and bored Zelda was a mean Zelda. She contemplated for a second longer before deciding to toy with her sister in an effort to make the time pass by more quickly.

‘Hildie.’ She started off sweetly in a questioning tone.

‘Yes, love.’ Hilda replied without looking up from the puzzle pieces scattered around the partly finished image.

‘Lupercalia is next weekend.’ Zelda went on sweetly her eyes locked on her sister’s face.

‘Hmmm.’ Hilda wasn’t really listening.

‘Hilda, are you finally going to celebrate it this year?’ She asked gathering no response at all this time.

‘Because I am and there are a lot of options for me this year.’ Zelda boasted next.

This had Hilda finally look up at her sister and Zelda leaned back in her chair to light a cigaret.

‘What options?’ Hilda asked her as if she couldn’t think of a single person suitable.

‘There are a lot of handsome young warlocks.’ She purred. ‘And witches at the Academy who would love to be paired up with me this year.'

‘Students you mean.’ Hilda snapped.

‘Calm down sister, they are all of age.’ Zelda blew a series off smoke rings that passed over her sisters head before dissipating into thin air.

‘Still a great deal younger than you though.’ Hilda said unable to keep from sounding scandalised.

‘I’m sure I could get you one to play with, little sister.’ Zelda ignored the jab at her age in favour of riling her sister up further.

‘No, thank you.’ Hilda said pounding her fist down to make a piece fit where it didn’t belong.

‘Come on, Hildie, I would make sure you’d enjoy it, I could seduce one for you, teach whomever exactly how to please you.’ Zelda mused before making more rings of smoke dance through the air.

‘Zelda stop.’ Hilda hissed at her sister a frightened look on her round face.

‘What’s the matter?’ Zelda asked innocently but her eyes gave her away sparkling dangerously.

‘Excuse me for thinking my sister deserves a good orgasm, how long has it been since you had a good.’ But Hilda cut her off sharply.

‘That is none of your business, sister.’

‘Or are you and that piteous mortal of yours saving yourselves for marriage?’ Zelda mocked. 

‘Enough sister.’ Hilda burst out loudly and got up from her seat bumping the table so several of the puzzle pieces fell to the floor and left the room in a flurry off colourful fabrics and angry muttering.

The pleased contented feeling of having made her sister storm out of the room in anger dissipated rather quickly however and feeling uncharacteristically bad about her actions she left the parlour to find her sister to try and undo at least some of the damage her words had done.

And she did find her, in her bedroom, her eyes red and her hands clutching a handkerchief.

‘Oh don’t.’ Was all her little sister said when she saw Zelda come through the door of her bedroom.

‘Hilda, I didn’t mean to make you feel sad, I was trying to help you.’

The curvaceous blonde witch on the bed gave a snort of disbelieve at these words.

‘Really Hildie, I just want more for my little sister than that woefully dressed up mortal.’

‘How many times do I have to tell you, I love him and I want to marry him.’

‘I don’t recall you ever telling me you love him.’ Zelda snapped.

‘Well, of course I do, Zelda, that’s what normal people do, they meet, go on dates, learn about each other than maybe fall in love and get married.’ Hilda explained exasperatedly.

‘It’s what mortals do, you are not a mortal.’

‘Neither is Dr. C, not anymore anyway and he loves me.’ Hilda said that last part with so much sincerity and pride Zelda felt something soften inside her.

‘Than I am happy for you sister.’ The redheaded witch relented softly.

‘You are?’ Hilda had every reason to be suspicious of her sister’s quick turn around.

‘Yes, yes, of course I am.’ Zelda moved closer to the bed and grabbed one off her sister’s hands.

‘Come on, let’s go downstairs and you can show me some of those bridal magazines you’ve been hiding around the house.’ Zelda said taking in the blush of surprise at being found out colouring her sister’s cheeks.

Zelda succeeded into pulling Hilda from the bed and dragged her out the small room.

‘I will need alcohol mind you.’ Zelda warned before they set off down the stairs.


	2. white lace

Several large drinks later find Zelda Spellman sitting back on the sofa next to her sister and half a plate of homemade biscuits, bridal magazines scattered everywhere around them and both in a considerably better mood. 

‘I don’t need your help with that part, displease you very much.’ Hilda reiterated hotly at her sister.

‘Hildie, come on, I want to see.’ Zelda said as she tugged at the magazine in her sister’s hands.

‘Fine but no comments.’ Hilda relented hands releasing their grip on her favourite bridal issue.

‘Let’s see.’ Zelda hummed as her fingers located the dog ears where Hilda had marked the pages showing a dizzying array of bridal lingerie.

‘Dear Hecate Moon mighty, look at all that white lace.’ Zelda snorted.

Hilda was watching her sister’s eyes rake over the mortal models show casing their lingerie and bodies closely, she was curious to know what she thought, which outfit she would pick al though Hilda doubted her sister would ever wear white.

‘Zelds?’ 

‘Hmmm.’ Zelda was still thumbing through the many pages of virginal poses.

‘Zelds, did you, I mean when you got married.’ Hilda faltered when the ginger’s head snapped up to look at her.

‘What?’ She demanded.

‘Did you wear white?’ Hilda all but whispered.

Zelda sighed and feeling she reacted a bit too strongly breathed deeply before deciding to share.

‘I did not wear white, it is not witch tradition, sister, you know that and with my skin white isn’t a good colour, trust me.’ 

Hilda smiled a relieved smile and felt it was save to continue with her queries.

‘What did you wear, what colour was it?’

‘Black lace, sister, one can not go wrong with black lace.’ Zelda assured her.

‘Just bra and pants or.’ Hilda left her question hanging hoping Zelda would tell her everything.

‘No, I had a corset on with matching lace bottoms, garter belt with suspenders and silk stockings all in black.’

‘Nice.’ Hilda looked like she was picturing her sister in said very outfit and Zelda uncrossed her legs before recrossing them again slowly running a hand down her thigh for effect.

Hilda blushed under her sister’s gaze being caught staring and quickly grabbed at the magazines lying around her stacking them in an effort to tidy up.

Beside her she could hear her sister mutter something but being turned away from her, shuffling many magazines, she didn’t catch it and when Hilda looked back at Zelda she realised why she hadn’t understood, it had been Latin, a spell. Before her sat her sister wearing it looked like the very undergarments she had just described.

Hilda’s mouth fell open into a perfect ‘O’ of surprise.

‘This isn’t the exact set of course, burned that long ago but it is pretty similar.’ Zelda explained calmly giving her sister time to recover.

‘It’s nice.. er… it looks good.’ Hilda stuttered.

‘Why thank you, sister.’

They regarded each other for a while both following their own train of thought.

‘You should try something like this on sometime, Hilda.’

‘No, I don’t think something like that would look good on me.’ Hilda sighed, she looked so sad.

‘How would you know?’ Zelda reasoned trying to remain positive, maybe confronting her sister with her undergarments hadn’t been such a good idea.

‘I just do, OK?’ Hilda told her coldly. ‘Why do you think none of the women in these magazines look like me?’ Zelda had the decency of looking sympathetic at these words.

‘They all look like you.’ Hilda added softly after a beat.

‘Do you want to look like me?’ Zelda asked.

If looks could kill Zelda would be dead right now for Hilda had taken the redhead serious question and offer as an insult which was understandable but not how Zelda had meant it.

‘No Hilda, I meant it, we could, you could, a body swap spell, you could be me for a bit, look like me’ Zelda explained hastily. 

Hilda appraised her sister, she could see that the witch was being genuine but there was still some doubt in her because Hilda had begged Zelda when they were children, begged her to do the switching spell with her and her big sister had always flat out refused even looked disgusted at the very idea.

‘You mean it?’ Hilda asked timidly.

‘I do.’ 

‘OK, then yes, yes of course I want to, you know I do.’

‘Yes, well, consider it my wedding present to you, sister.’ Zelda said slightly uncomfortable with being so nice and generous towards her sister.

‘Thank you, Zelda.’ Hilda whispered with all the sincerity she could muster for her heart was al ready beating rather fast at the mere idea of getting to be in her sister’s body.

‘But no funny business.’ Zelda warned her returning to safer ground.

‘I don’t want to be rude, sister, but what does that mean exactly coming from you?’ Hilda wondered giving her sister a knowing look bordering on a smirk of mirth.

‘Ha ha Hilda, I just meant we should set some ground rules.’ 

‘OK.’ Hilda was ready to accept any terms her sister was about to set.

‘No sex with anyone.’ 

‘I wasn’t going to do that!’ Hilda sounded shocked but Zelda merely raised her eyebrows at her before continuing her list of don’ts.

‘You can not tell anyone about this, I will stay home and pretend to be you should I encounter anyone.’ Zelda went on. ‘You may go to the Academy and enjoy the attention and reverence I receive being High Priestess of our Order.’ 

The unspoken truth of Zelda getting most of the attention because of her looks was heard and understood by Hilda but she was glad, and a little surprised, her sister hadn’t boosted about her abundance of allure, her older sister could be sensitive to Hilda’s feelings when she tried. And had a few drinks in her.

‘But please try and be convincing, will you?’ Zelda added a slight pleading tone to her voice.

‘I will try my very best.’ Hilda assured her. ‘I do know you quite well, sister.’

‘Well, I should hope so.’ The redhead scoffed and Hilda wasn’t sure what she hoped, that Hilda would do her best to portray her correctly or that Hilda knew her better than anyone else did, she hoped the latter but let the matter rest best not push her sister on anything more right now.

They sat in silence for a while Zelda getting up to fetch another drink at some point, Hilda selecting another biscuit, having returned from the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea, to dunk into the steamy cup before hastily transferring it to her mouth should it dissolve completely.

‘Er… Zelds.’ Hilda began her uncertainty ripe in her tone. ‘Shouldn’t you get dressed again?’

‘Ohh, right you are.’ Zelda agreed seemingly having forgotten she was in just her underwear and just like that she was clothed once more.

Hilda thought how wonderful it must be to feel so secure you can sit around with your body on display like that and not even give it a second thought. She hoped and prayed to Hecate she could pull that of herself when faced with her husband on their wedding night because she was indeed saving herself for marriage. Having waited hundredths of years al ready she figured she might as well wait a little longer, luckily Dr. C had found the notion romantic rather than a deal breaker and so Hilda was untouched and pure, well, not entirely but she was in the way that mattered most.

Zelda in turn had been thinking about Nicholas and their encounter that afternoon.

‘Hilda?’

‘Yes, love.’

Hilda, I wonder, what do you make of young Nicholas Scratch?’

‘Nick’s a lovely young chap, why do you ask?’ Hilda’s mind was racing with possible reasons when an image of her sister and Nick entwined in a passionate embrace popped into it suddenly.

‘Well, it seems Nick, as you call him, has definite inclinations towards me.’ Zelda explained.

‘So you think, what, you want to spend Lupercalia with him?’ Hilda thought back to their earlier conversation.

‘No, sister, no, I was thinking you as me could have some fun with him.’ Zelda casually informed the witch next to her.

‘You’d let me do that?’ Hilda was so shocked she forgot to consider what her question would omit and sure enough Zelda jumped at her words.

‘So you do like him, sister, you want him, don’t you, you want to experience the touch of a handsome young virile adonis.’ But Hilda cut her off.

‘Zelda!’

‘No need to get upset, Hildie, I’ll admit I’ve thought about it, of course I have, there is no shame in feeling horny or thinking lusty thoughts, sister dear.’

Hilda didn’t answer but her sisters’ round cheeks turning steadily redder told Zelda all she needed to know.

‘Whatever you decide to do just make sure you tell Nick, or whomever, that it will be a one time only occurrence, OK?’ Zelda said before getting up from the sofa stretching her back obviously bed bound. ‘Oh, and.’ She said turning back to her sister. ‘Make sure it is only one someone, I do have a reputation to uphold.’

Hilda nodded solemnly at her big sister assuring her she would keep it to one but when the witch disappeared from the room the blonde let out the grin she was holding, her reputation, sure she thought derisively if only Zelda knew of the real reputation she had among their coven.

When Sabrina finally came home she snuck past the rooms downstairs for she could tell someone was still up and about, she hoped very much it was her aunt Hilda and that she would find her other aunt upstairs in her bedroom. Tip toeing up the stairs she felt her excitement mount, she always liked seeing what delicious new way the redhead had covered her body this time, soft and sheer fabrics draped over her delicious curves, sometimes romantic and softly draped other times severe and tightly contained. Her aunt sure had a dizzying array of undergarments and Sabrina had learned from her and copied her in acquiring a lot of lingerie herself too, deciding that wearing something special every day like her aunt did was the right way to live.

And sure enough when the young witch entered her aunts bedroom silently moments later she found her posed on her bed, reading but definitely ready for her.

The mature witch was wearing a black one piece with enticing cut outs in all the right places, the tops of her breasts, lace framing the lush round curves of her aunt’s bosom so beautifully and at her sides, leaving the very tops of her hips bare. She looks sexy as Hell Sabrina thought as the witch had yet to sense her presence and she kept watching her, looked at how her aunt’s features showed different expression according to whatever was happening on the pages of her book. Even though the sheer fabric of her aunt’s bodice was very titillating and Sabrina couldn’t wait to make her aunt show her exactly how well the item fit it was the black framed reading glasses perched on the end on her aunt’s nose that were the reason she was very wet right now.

‘Good book?’ Sabrina asked deciding to make her presence known.

Her aunt started. ‘Oh, you gave me fright.’ She breathed whipping her glasses of her nose.

‘You gave me a wet pussy.’ Sabrina retorted walking up to the high bed gazing down at her aunt.

Zelda flushed but quickly put her book aside on her nightstand placing her reading glasses on top and repositioned herself on the bed in a come hither sort of way, her niece sure didn’t waste any time in getting what she wants and there would be no fore play, Zelda knew this al too well but was more than happy to comply for it lead to such exquisite pleasure.

Still standing at the foot of the bed Sabrina told her aunt to come to her and her aunt moved and was about to swing her legs over the side of the bed when her niece stopped her.

‘No, crawl to me, Zelda.’ She commanded indicating the middle of the bed.

So instead Zelda got down on her hands and knees, she felt her breasts fall forward in the non supportive outfit but used it as she slowly started to crawl down the bed, moving her shoulders and hips seductively from side to side she kept her gaze on the blonde witch, her crimson lips parted and a hungry look in her eyes.

‘Very nice.’ Sabrina told her when Zelda had reached the end and was struggling to keep her head up.

The blonde took pity on her aunt and let the redhead up from her hands, pulling her body flush against her own Sabrina’s hands moved to grasp at the flesh of her aunt’s ass.

Zelda moaned into the girl’s neck.

‘Let’s see how much you want to be fucked, shall we?’

Zelda groaned and instantly pushed down on the hand that was now cupping her sex.

‘Very much so it seems, I cannot say I am surprised.’ Sabrina felt her aunt shake her head against her throat agreeing with her that she shouldn’t be surprised, not surprised at all.

Their mouths came together in a rough kiss, teeth banging into each other Sabrina reaching up to grab a fist full of her aunt’s ginger curls. Zelda’s heart was beating so fast she feels faint, the rush of excitement and need has her breathless, their bodies pressed together so tightly while Sabrina’s unrelenting tongue is licking her, sucking at her skin in such a way she was sure to leave marks all over it. It felt divine and Zelda wouldn't change a thing, the way her niece turned almost feral with lust was exhilarating and she let herself get swept away by it. The nubile young witch seemed to decided what her next move would be because she backed away from her aunt letting her hands drop to her sides.

‘Undress me.’ Sabrina instructed cooly.

With a murmur of Latin Zelda magicked away her niece’s clothing just like she had her own earlier that evening.

‘Better.’ Sabrina sighed happily running her hands down her body sensually to end up next to her sex, high on her thighs framing the blonde curls for Zelda’s eyes to be drawn down onto.

Sabrina got on the end on the bed and crawled over to her aunt’s body and then over it purposefully making her naked skin drag over her aunt’s letting her hands explore the lush curves of her superb body.

When Sabrina reached her aunt’s face she locked their lips together in another feverish kiss, their bodies pressed together alight and hot with magic and carnal desire.

Zelda could do nothing but take what her niece was giving her, she was always so overwhelmed and needed that first orgasm to come and go before being able to function enough to pleasure the other witch to her satisfaction. When Sabrina broke their kiss she was sated enough to move her hands to grasp at the girl’s ass eagerly, she had other plans however and snaked her body down again pausing only to suck each of her aunt’s stiff nipples into her mouth and give them a bit of a bite before continuing down. Placing herself between her aunt’s thighs she ripped the soaked fabric covering the ginger triangle wide open and descended on the redhead’s glistening pussy. The groan of pleasure reverberate through Zelda’s body and she swung a leg over the girl’s shoulder urging her even closer.

‘Oh yes, niece, yes, oh oh ohh’ Zelda whimpered moving her hands to her chest running her fingers over her nipples tugging at them wildly.

Sabrina responded to her aunt’s whining by slipping a third finger inside of her and she felt her aunt’s walls clench around them. Zelda still pawing at her tits in hungry circular motions felt the tension building and when her niece sped up her thrusts while licking around her clit she swore loudly and grasped at the blonde hair tugging hard and keened, she was overflowing with pleasure, every bit of her electric and floating, she came hard in her niece’s face thanking Hecate and all the Moons above.

'Hmmm oh dear niece, that was good.' Zelda purred when she found her breath again, Sabrina loved the way her aunt sounded after she came she was so sexy with her low voice and perfect diction, she could listen to her breathy whimpers for an eternity.

The blonde witch moved up a bit and put her wet mouth to her aunt’s tummy kissing the hot skin lazily while wiping her face clean. Sabrina got great pleasure from satisfying her aunt but she was drenched by now and needed very much to be fucked silly.

Zelda looked down at her niece she knew she should reciprocate but she felt like she was sinking away into the mattress, her bones like jelly her heart still drumming in her chest. What a picture the two of them make lying entangled on her beautifully decadent bed with its satin sheets and many pillows, she would love to have a photograph of the two of them but she knew keeping evidence of their sorted affair wouldn’t be wise.

Getting into action lest she illicit Sabrina’s wrath Zelda sits up making the young witch slide off her stomach.

‘How do you want it?’ 

‘I want to sit on your gorgeous face and ride it until you choke on me.’ The blonde grinned deviantly.

There is a little bit of struggle to get into place but as soon as Zelda sucks her folds into her mouth Sabrina moans deeply and starts moving her hips. Zelda, her head clamped between strong thighs, hears her heart pound in her ears and releases the girls pussy from her mouth to find the swollen clit. She licks around it before sucking it into her mouth and a gush a wetness hits her chin, wanting to drown in her niece’s essence she lets her tongue find its way into Sabrina's opening. Tongue thrusting in and out for a while is replaced by three fingers and flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue Zelda pumps her niece into oblivion. Hands kneading the supple flesh of the girl’s jerking bottom Zelda softly licks her through her orgasm.

Zelda feel Sabrina's body calm down releasing her head from in between her thighs before moving off her face to come and lie against her, one leg thrown over her aunt’s thighs. The redhead finds her niece’s back with one arm around her and scratches her nails down the pale skinned back none too gently hard enough to leave red lines behind, raised with a sting off heat.

‘Read to me.’ And it is a question not a command because after, after Sabrina is the sweet girl she normally is, and of course being the ever doting aunt Zelda will fulfil her every wish.


	3. garments

The Spellman sisters had not discussed their Friday night talk since then, Hilda being too shy to mention it and also deadly afraid her sister might change her mind so she thought it best not to bring it up, Zelda for her part had given the matter quite a lot of thought but had abstained from breaching the subject with her sister until she thought it was necessary. It was Thursday evening, the weekend and following four days had flown by, there was an upswing in the mood of the entire Academy, students, teachers and everyone in between because Lupercalia was nearing fast and of course the three day lust filled festival was a much beloved tradition under the young witches and warlocks, their hormones out of control at that age.

Zelda was beginning to doubt her decision of making the first night of the Lupercalia festival the night Hilda and her would make the swap and be each other for a night because Hilda would surely have success at seducing someone while wearing her sister’s body, but wasn’t that always the plan. Maybe she had been too generous with her sister because it meant that she and Sabrina couldn’t take part in the festivities, but it was too late now because just before dinner, or rather before Sabrina came home, Zelda had told Hilda to come to her room later the prepare for the swap the next night. Her sister’s eyes had lit up and her cheeks flushed but she had just nodded once and went back to her cooking with a bit of a smile on her face.

Sitting in her bedroom waiting for her sister to make her appearance she thought she was being selfish her sister Hilda deserved this and she was being silly, Sabrina and I will have the rest of the weekend and beyond to get up to no good and this, she thought, this Lupercalia would be the last time Hilda could get some before marrying her mortal companion. She was glad she had settled it with herself because the next moment a soft knock sounded at her door, Hilda was here.

Heart starting to beat a bit faster Zelda called for her sister to come in.

‘Hello.’ Hilda greeted her carefully.

‘Sister.’ Zelda replied in her usual curt manner. She looked at her little sister who seemed to be frozen standing in their bedroom of hundredths of years as if she’d never set foot in the space.

‘Hilda, do you still want.’

But Hilda cut her off quickly taking a step towards her sister.

‘Yes.’

‘OK, well, then I think we should start by choosing what we will wear once we make the swap and we should probably practise the spell tonight, just try it to make sure it will work properly, don’t you agree.’

‘Yes, I suppose.’ Hilda complied her mind immediately in over drive at the thought of having her sister’s body as her own so soon and so suddenly.

‘Good, well, why don’t you go and get the outfit you’d like me to wear for my night in as you and I will pull some of the outfits I thought about wearing tomorrow night for you to choose from.’

Hilda nodded and left the room leaving Zelda to start pulling different dresses from her grand wardrobe, she had certainly accumulated a lot of clothes over the centuries and even though not all of them fit anymore or were appropriate to wear these days she hung onto them, the sentimental value of them too great to discard them and why should she, she reasoned to herself when she peered into the depth of it, when magic kept them all safe and out of the way in the far reaches of the elongated wooden wardrobe.

She picked a black dress that hugged her curves which had a high collar but a nice split in the front to show off her thigh, her second choice was the leopard print blouse she was so fond of paired with a black pencil skirt, which both would be perfect to wear over the lingerie she had in mind for her sister, for if she got the be her, she should get the full experience and to the redheaded witch that meant stockings and suspenders and a nice bustier. Lastly she picked her deep crimson dress because she knew Hilda loved it and considering this scheme was her sister’s wedding present Zelda might as well be generous.

While she laid the red dress with the lace insert of one sleeve and half the bust on her bed she wondered whether it was the dress her sister loved or her wearing the dress that she liked, either way, she reasoned turning back to get the undergarments she had in mind, Hilda will get to wear the dress and see her sister in it.

Oh dear, this is getting weird, Zelda thought to herself as she rummages through her underwear drawer. Zelda had had the intended body swap on her mind all week albeit just in the back of her mind but now, with Hilda in the picture, with things about to really happen she was struck by what it really meant to make the swap, what would Hilda do with her body, would she look at it, of course she would look at it, they had seen each other in every state possible so they sure as Heaven had seen each other naked, but now she thought about it Zelda couldn’t remember the last time they had. 

She was definitely going to look at Hilda’s body, she had al ready decided, the woman was always covered up from head to toe and since their conversation Zelda had come to understand that the reason for this was much sadder than she’d thought, if she’s given it any thought at all. Hilda really didn’t like her body and Zelda wanted to know if this was justified because she had never thought so herself, had never thought her sister to be ugly, how could she be she was a Spellman after all. 

In fact when Hilda had reached puberty two years after she did and developed her curves Zelda had been jealous of her little sister for she had beautiful big round breasts, lovely hips and a bottom that she just wanted to touch, she herself was skinny yes, but that also meant no tits and no ass those assets developed much later in life for her.

Another soft knock on her door bring Zelda out of her revery and glancing down at her hands she calls for her sister to enter, again, and busies herself with sorting out the scraps of lace and silk she was clutching.

Hilda, it seemed, had tried her very best to pick out an outfit for Zelda that would be least offensive to her, it consisted of only three colours, an impressive feat but she couldn’t see any underwear and figures her sister had folded them into the rest of her clothing which she handed over to Zelda in a neat pile.

‘Thank you Hilda, this will do just fine.’ Zelda told her taking the clothes from her and putting them down on her sister’s old bed.

She turned to see Hilda’s eyes dart over to her bed still standing where Zelda had left her, barely in the room at all.

‘So I picked three outfits and.’ The redhead began regarding her sister. ‘Some undergarments as well.’ 

Zelda waited for Hilda to step forward but the blonde looked reluctant to move, her sister was unusually quiet too and it was making her more and more nervous.

‘You picked my favourite dress on you.’ Hilda al but whispered when she finally stepped over to her sister’s bed and stroked a finger down the smooth crimson fabric.

‘Yes, I seemed to recall you liking it.’ Zelda said with an air of indifference aiming to keep things light by being breezy al thought it might not have sounded that way to Hilda.

‘I do, it’s so beautiful and it fits you, your body so well and it.’ But she stopped speaking abruptly as if suddenly aware of what she was saying, was admitting to her big sister.

‘And you will look just as beautiful in it tomorrow, Hildie, for I assume your choice is made?’ Zelda asked kindly not wanting to spook or upset her sister using her pet name for her little sister strategically.

‘Yes, I mean I would like too wear it very much, if you’re sure…’

‘Certainly sister, now I suggest you wear this under it.’ She picked up a black bodice made of sheer and then solid fabric which looked like it had boning throughout for Hilda could clearly see its shape as Zelda handed it over to her, joined by what looked like a pair of lace edged stockings.

‘Thank you.’ Hilda mumbled not knowing quite what to do now or where to put the tantalising underthings of her older sister, her hands were getting sweaty the longer she held them and tried not to think of Zelda wearing them, the image threatening to form in her mind.

‘Now for the more serious part of our preparations.’ Zelda said when her sister had returned from her bedroom taking Zelda’s clothes with her and returning in just her nightshirt and bathrobe ready for the spell they were about to attempt.

‘Yes, right, where do we start then.’ Hilda asked rubbing her hands together nervously.

‘It is actually not a difficult thing to do, spell wise the most important part, the part that can go terribly wrong is when the two people aren’t both completely honest in their will to make the swap.’ Zelda said her teacher voice coming out a bit explaining this to her sister.

‘OK, well, I am honestly sure.’ Hilda replied and Zelda heard the rest of her ask, whether Zelda was sure, as clearly as if she’d read her sister’s mind but that wasn’t her talent just yet.

‘Good, then we are of the same mind, sister, we should have no trouble.’ Zelda assured Hilda hoping she didn’t sound quite as unsettled as she felt.

With the spell cast the two sister climbed on their beds respectively and stared at the ceiling waiting for something to happen.

All Zelda could hear was her sister’s breath, in and out quite as quick as her own breath and after a moment she could feel a slight tingling start at her knees, or was that just her imagination, hoping, waiting to feel something but then her little sister gasped and she turned her head on her pillow to look at her.

‘What is it, what do you feel?’

‘Tingling.’ Was the blonde’s one worded reply.

They had to close their eyes and lie still because the tingling had now spread throughout their entire bodies and concentrating was needed, they had to guide themselves out of their bodies and up to make to swap between their beds and have the other settle down in them. It was by far the strangest feeling Zelda had had and she didn’t know if she liked it, it felt very much like losing control and she didn’t like that but one bit. In the bed next to her Hilda felt nothing but bliss as she let go of herself completely and fulfilled a life long wish.


	4. honest practice

Zelda knew the spell had worked when she turned her head to the side and was met with her own eyes looking back at her. She swallowed and tried to find her voice, well, her sister’s voice.

‘I think it worked.’ And sure enough her voice now had an English accent.

‘Yes.’ Came Zelda’s own voice.

‘So, should we stay like this for a bit or do you want to undo it straight away.’

‘Er… well, maybe we should leave it for just a bit.’ Came Hilda’s tentative reply.

‘This is beyond strange, sister.’ Zelda told her own form while sitting up and swinging her now rather short legs over the side of the bed.

‘You’re telling me, oh, it is a lot easier to get off the bed now.’ Hilda declared sounding pleased but slightly annoyed at the same time.

They were standing between their beds regarding each other, when they stood still like this, not talking it was surreal to say the least as if they were both two people but when Zelda looked into her own eyes she could see her sister there and the spell broke, that was not her.

‘OK, so maybe we should go down, you know, move about a bit, get our bearings.’ Hilda suggested looking into her own face uncertainly. 

It seemed so odd to Hilda that it just took her sister being in her body for her to look so much better, al though, she thought self deprecatingly, maybe it’s just the fact that I know Zelda is in their and her beauty is so connected to her being that I am imagining this to be so. But the fact that Hilda’s body now stood tall and proud before in just a bathrobe, one hand propped up at her side, her head held high was the best Hilda had ever looked.

‘Yes, I think so.’ Zelda agreed after a beat, the way her sister was looking at her now was a bit unnerving and she couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind, Hilda had never been able to read her older sister’s mind something the redhead had been ever so grateful for but right now she thought it would be a Hell send if she could.

‘I’ll make some tea, shall I?’ Hilda suggested.

‘I think you’d better.’

Hilda sipped her hot tea carefully and found she didn’t actually scald her tongue on the first hesitant try, Zelda could obviously stand hot drinks better than her. She desperately wanted to be alone and inspect her new body, she was trying not to think about it but she couldn’t help it, she felt the body constantly, of course she did she was in it but it did not feel like her own at all even though she was moving it about. When she set her cup down she saw her sister’s elegant hand, long fingered with perfectly polished blood red nails looking so sexy as always. She felt strange not having more of her in the middle and she was sitting with her legs crossed something she never did because it wasn't comfortable and it didn’t look nearly as good as it did with the legs she had now. She kept one of her hands on Zelda’s thigh willing herself not to move it around and feel. She was also so aware of the extra height she had even though she was sitting down, she felt the need to hold her back straight to do her sister’s body its proper justice.

Zelda in turn was feeling strange, yes, but also really comfortable, the transition had been almost painful and unpleasant but now that she was more used to her new body she felt nice, freer, like she didn’t have to hold herself so rigid all the time, she could just slump in her chair a bit and let her body be because it wasn’t her body and the only one there was her little sister and she wasn’t paying attention to Zelda at all, she looked very deep in thought, which made her look like the redhead but then from time to time a smile would appear and Zelda could see Hilda shining through her own features.

‘I think we practised for long enough, we should probably change back now.’ Zelda said when the two of them had returned to her bedroom.

‘Yes, I suppose so.’ Hilda agreed.

Neither witch moved however and there seemed to be words unspoken hanging between the sisters.

Zelda being the older sister felt she should just be honest, they were in each others bodies for Hecate’s sake it doesn’t get more intimate than that.

‘I want to be alone for a bit, do you?’ Zelda near but stated instead of asked.

‘Yes.’ Hilda replied carefully very aware of what she was omitting to her older sister, but then she had said she wanted to first.

Embolden by her little sister’s honesty Zelda felt herself returning to her usual self and smiled mischievously at her own face.

‘Have fun.’ She said with a very Zelda-esk smirk on her little sister’s round face.

She saw Hilda swallow and her face got red, it was strange to see her own features look so flummoxed but then her features changed and Zelda could read her sister’s mind for a moment, she was clearly thinking why does Zelda always have to be so righteous and acknowledge things that were fine left unsaid.

‘Come on, Hildie, don’t be upset with me, I just said what we’re both thinking, no harm in it, you’re going to use my body for intimate matters, are you not?’ Zelda asked but when her own mouth stayed silent she went on. 

‘Might as well get some practise in, mightn’t we?’ 

‘I suppose.’ Hilda said again.

‘Hilda, honestly, I am letting you use my body, for once be honest with me and say what you’re thinking.’ 

‘Do you really need my vocal confirmation, sister, we both know how I feel about you other wise we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we?’

‘Consider it your wedding present to me.’

‘Why would I give you a present?’ Hilda snapped, and she sounded the most like Zelda she had yet.

‘I am the bride.’ Zelda smiled waving her hands at her body that was Hilda shaped.

‘Ha ha, very amusing, sister.’

‘Please.’ Zelda whispered and her voice sounded so sweet as Hilda.

Her older sister never said please and so Hilda forced herself to say something, not everything.

‘Oh al right, you always get your way, don’t you.’ Hilda began but seeing the angry look her words had invoked in her older sister she went on quickly.

‘Yes, I want to be alone in your body so I can get naked and look at you.’

‘There now, was that so hard?’ 

‘Oh don’t, Zelda I don’t need your pity.’ This angered Zelda quite a bit.

‘It is not pity, sister.’ Zelda assured her but Hilda looked at her like she didn’t believe a word of it.

‘If you must know I want to look at you naked just as much as you do me because I believe your body to be quite beautiful underneath all those awful clothes.’

‘Really?’ Zelda didn’t like her voice sounding so timid and unsure of herself, Hilda’s self loathing seemed to run deep and the normally redheaded witch felt a sting of pain in her heart for not realising this.

‘Really, sister, now off you pop and I’ll see you in the morning and we’ll change back, OK?’

‘OK, I’ll meet you here at seven, Sabrina won’t be up by then yet I think.’ Hilda agreed.

‘Fine, good night, Zelda.’ Zelda teased lightly.

‘Good night, Hilda.’ Hilda smiled back, her older sister could be funny sometimes.


	5. exploring

As soon as Hilda left her alone Zelda panicked a bit, her sister had mentioned Sabrina and in all the kerfuffle of their swap and how very strange that was Zelda had forgotten about the rest of the world. What if Hilda and Sabrina met, surly Sabrina would do or say something that couldn’t be explained or understood by her little sister, but if Sabrina was to come looking for her she would find her aunt Hilda in Zelda’s bed, maybe the two witched should have thought this through a bit more. 

There was nothing to be done however and Zelda just hoped upon hope that tonight would be a normal Thursday evening and Sabrina would come home late from her hang out with her mortal friends and go straight to bed, the pair usually planned their witching hour meetings carefully not wanting to be found out and tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Zelda felt reassured by her own reasonings enough to hurry over to her mirror and finally take off the fluffy bathrobe, the nightgown her sister wore underneath was almost a full dress with its long sleeves and floor length hem and so Zelda took that of as well wanting to see more. Now she was staring at her sister’s body reflection in the mirror clad in just a bra and pants, both white and made of cotton, her eyes went to the round breasts, to the full stomach, to the wide thighs which she put her hands to, she moved them round the back to feel Hilda’s full bottom and it felt great. 

She turned to the side to see Hilda’s profile and couldn’t help but try and suck her stomach in to make more of an hourglass shape before realising she was being silly. It didn’t matter to Zelda how the curves with stretch marks on them here and there looked because they felt wonderful, so soft and full and she couldn’t stop running her hands over all of them. She paused at the breasts and watched her hands find Hilda’s nipples, she stroked them, ran circles around them and it didn’t take long before they were erect. She moved her hands to the back, which was harder to do in Hilda’s body she noticed, and unhooked the undergarment and slipped it off, the breast sagged downwards quite a bit so Zelda put her hands to them to hold them up feeling their full weight in her hands for the first time, they were enormous, so very different from her own breasts, better.

Zelda noticed that the longer she touched her sister’s breasts, her stiff nipples especially, tugging at them, pinching them between forefinger and thumb, the more excited she got or rather the more Hilda’s body seemed to react to this stimuli so she decided it was time to take the last piece of clothing off. The white brief slid down her thighs easily and pulling them off Zelda held them up, they looked so big, far too big for how lovely her sister’s ass had felt, her little sister needn’t wear such enormous underwear Zelda thought and if she had this body she certainly wouldn’t. 

Taking in the full image of her little sister’s naked body she saw that her tan was even and everywhere, she wondered for a moment how she achieved this before remembering they were witches. It was odd, Zelda thought, that her sister went to the trouble of having such beautifully sun kissed skin when she covered it up all the time, maybe it was something she did for herself or maybe it was a routine she’d gotten into and never stopped. 

Hilda hadn’t always looked the way she looks now, both Spellman sisters had gone through a lot of styles over their many years and Hilda had certainly experimented with her look more than Zelda had, she’d found her style even before her dark baptism and even thought she followed the different fashions as they came and went and came again Zelda always made sure she looked a certain way, the best she could possible look which in her case meant tight, often revealing dark outfits, she had never gotten into the habit of wearing trousers and much preferred the way her body looked in skirts and dresses.

She wondered how her sister was getting on, whether she was doing the same or if she had gotten further by now, had she looked her full and moved on to even more intimate matters perhaps. The thought of her sister in her body admiring it, possibly touching her pale skin did something to her stomach and she felt a definite wetness between her legs now.

Time to do some exploring Zelda decided when she took one last look at her reflection and did a final spin off the curvaceous body in front of the floor length mirror.

Getting on her bed was indeed a bit more of a struggle than usual and when she was safely under the covers she felt positively hot, she whipped them back of her chest and brought her hands back to it, the round breasts her sister hid in voluminous garments felt somehow even bigger and she could barely gather all the flesh together in her sister’s much smaller hands. I’d have to get my own hands on them Zelda thought before realising that was probably not a good idea even though it was completely possible for she was sure Hilda was enamoured with her enough and if she wanted to she could probably get her sister into bed or was she being too full of herself now. Surely her ever proper little sister would think it very wrong but then a long forgotten memory resurfaced of Zelda and Hilda as teenagers, she fifteen, her sister thirteen, remembering vividly now how Hilda had begged her to teach her to kiss and she had quite willingly done so but not before making her sister sweat a little first, she never did like to make life too easy for her perfect angelic looking baby sister. 

Getting her favourite vibrator out of the draw of her bedside table she set it to work feeling it was a shame she had to keep one hand occupied with it because she wanted to keep caressing her sister’s soft skin and even softer curves. She used her other hand to stimulate her clit as she pushed the buzzing tool in her sister’s tight opening, she was wet for sure but things didn’t feel as easy as they did normally when she was in her own body. Maybe that’s it, the different body, she thought as she moved the toy in and out, I should probably find out what this body likes instead of just going through my own routine.

However the vibrator she deemed her favourite wasn’t her favourite for no reason and the orgasm Zelda had barely felt building up suddenly crashed over her and she moaned loudly, hearing her sister moan this wantonly was enough to set her on edge again, she left the swollen and sensitive clit be to put her hand back to one gloriously big tit and pulled on the nipple, a little too hard so she soothed it immediately, working the hard shaft back in and out of her pussy over and over again and then the sudden realisation that Hilda smelled similar too her, very similar had her falling over the edge again as she felt pleasure explode through her, slow and fast at the same time, expounding in ripples from her core to every ends of her body, her legs jerked and she felt the muscles sting with slight pain where she had held them tight chasing that Hellishly good feeling. Her breath was fast and she felt sweaty and flushed but mostly she felt absolutely fabulous.

Suddenly exhausted her last thought before falling into slumber was that Hilda’s body was nothing but amazing.

Hilda shut the door of her bedroom behind her and locked it with a spell hoping very much her sister would do the same, what if Sabrina needed them during the night, this was only a small possibility these days for their niece had done a great deal of growing up over the last two years but still better safe than sorry.

Kicking herself for not having a bigger mirror she stood in front of the one she had and tried to get as much of her sister’s body in view as her hands went to the tie on her sister’s gown, they were shaking and Hilda felt the wetness she’d felt earlier grow steadily. She slipped the gown of her shoulders and gasped, her sister had such beautiful skin and even in the dark room she seemed to glow, swallowing her jealousy down she took the silky fabric of the negligee in her hands at the knee and lifted it while looking down instead of in the mirror. As more and more of her sister’s bare legs were revealed to her gaze Hilda's breathing became faster, unsteady. She couldn’t believe it, she was Zelda, she had Zelda’s body for her own to do with whatever she pleased, endless possibilities were running around in her head and she didn’t know quite where to start now that the moment was here. 

She’d decided much earlier to take it slow, making herself promise she would therefor she’d be all night about it and get no sleep if she had too, this was a one time only opportunity and she would despise herself forever if she didn’t take full advantage of it.

When she lifted the silk to her sister’s thighs she looked back into the mirror, stepped back a little to see Zelda’s torso and legs to the knee reflected in the square glass she played around with the long shapely legs, they were so sexy. While trying to hold the fabric up she posed for herself raising the fabric higher and higher until it was the tiniest of skirts barely concealing the lace she had felt scratch her skin ever since the swap underneath it.

An idea formed in Hilda’s mind and she turned to the pile of Zelda’s garments on the chair to her left, she quickly located the items in question and turned around to sit down gently on the very edge carefully as not to squish the clothes on in too much. She scrunched up the silk stocking to put her foot in it and slid it up her leg, she’d seen her sister do this a thousand times over but it still excited her and when both stockings were secure and in place she moved back in front of the mirror and still holding up the skirt of the long midnight blue gown she preened, she posed, she moved Zelda’s body into every alluring position she could think of before deciding it was time to take it off.

The fact that Hilda was giddy with excitement and smiling her biggest smile was not helpful to the witch because it made her look so unlike Zelda who rarely smiled and never quite this big. Wanting to feel like she was looking at her sister only Hilda tried to keep a stern uninterested look on her face however hard that was right now.

And now her sister was standing before Hilda in just stockings, her lace panties and a bra that barely covered her breasts it was so deep cut. Hilda mused she could never get away with wearing such a bra and studied the fine lace up close, it was beautiful. Zelda had always had a great sense of style and for as far back as the normally blonde witch could remember she’d always looked perfect, magic was a great help with this of course but even among their kind Zelda had always stood out. Her hair alone was so noticeable especially against her pale skin and Zelda making sure it was always styled perfectly. There had been times, years where Hilda felt she was in love with her sister but she was never sure, she had never really been in love and she also hated her sister so she just let herself get over it, whatever it was and let the years pass. It wasn’t until she’d met Dr. C that she was sure, she had not been in love with her sister, not truly because Zelda had not been in love with her, Dr. C was and it felt so different, completely new to her and Hilda was grateful that she’d finally been allowed some happiness for herself, something that had nothing to do with Zelda, she was almost glad her older sister had disliked him so.

Not wanting to get lost in memories Hilda shook herself mentally and carried on her admiration with her hands while peering into the mirror to see Zelda run her hands over her body and Hilda fantasised Zelda being with some faceless man, acting out a Zelda who would use her body so effectively, turning her lover on with sensual movements, touching herself for him, making his dick hard with desperation, wanting to touch but Zelda wouldn’t let him for she was an insufferable tease, of course she was, Hilda imagined excitedly, so she kept on caressing herself, sliding her hands over her breasts, slipping a finger into the edge of her racy bra to reach for a stiff nipple, throwing her head back with a deep groan at feeling the hard bud against her fingertips. Hilda suddenly realised that she not only looked like her sister she sounded like her too, this shot a hot jolt of arousal straight through her to settle between her legs. 

She could feel an avid pulsing there now and feeling fully aroused Hilda continues with her little game for it was very effective, trying very hard to commit every little movement and sigh she made to memory. She put her hands to the fastening of the lacy bra and released it, she let the material fall down her arm and dropped the bra moving her hands to bare breasts feeling the nipples hard against her palm, she massaged them gently and it felt great. She released them and looked in the mirror to see the pale globes with their rosy little nipples and loved the way they were placed on her sister’s chest, not quite as high and proud as they once were but still very shapely and definitely bigger than they used to be. She shook her shoulders a bit to see the effect and felt aroused once more. 

Hilda looked and moved and looked some more at those moves she went back into her fantasy and put her hands to Zelda’s tits again and started caressing them, squeezing them together and upwards as if pressed tightly by a corset. She let her nipples slip between her fingers and watched how that made Zelda moan in the mirror. 

‘Do you like that?’ She asked the man with no face but really it was herself she was questioning.

‘Hmmm.’ She made her sister’s voice nice and low, she sounded so seductive and Hilda felt herself burn with desire as she thought of all the things she could make her sister say.

‘Oh my tits feel soooo good, oh oh.’ Hilda put effort into the moans because they made her so slick down below.

She turned and bend to look over her shoulder to see her backside in the mirror, Hilda was pleased she could actually achieve this easily in her older sister’s body, she’d noticed before how the redhead was actually very limber.

She put her thumbs into the waistband of the soaked black panties and slowly, her eyes following the movement, slid them down over her ass, it was titillating to the extreme and Hilda wondered how long she could take her own teasing. She bend down to let the fabric down further and the sight of Zelda naked ass was delicious.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ ‘You want me to bend over, spread my legs so you can fuck me from behind.’ 

‘Urghh.’ She moaned deeply. 

‘Yes, you want to fuck me from behind, slip your big hard cock in my pussy and ram into me, ruin me, fuck me like the filthy slut I am.’

Hilda was so horny now she had to get on her bed and touch, lying on her back she let both hands find the slick heat between her legs, the little red curls were wet and her folds swollen and slippery, she ran her fingers through out her sister’s cunt mapping every bit of it before slipping a finger inside. She groaned which only turned her on more and Hilda works herself into the loudest and very best orgasm she’d ever had. The body she was touching felt insatiable and soon she rubbed herself into a second wave of pleasure. Hilda lay panting and felt utter bliss, her wet fingers caressing the delicate tits again, tugging at the nipples, she found the harder she did the more it excited her, electricity seemed to run from her nipples straight to her core, Hilda had never experienced this so she kept at it thinking that of course her older sister liked a bit of pain with her pleasure, she should’ve known.

Wishing she had a ceiling mirror Hilda lowered a hand to the ginger curls again and gathered some of her wetness on her fingers before lifting her hand to right under her nose, she smells like me, Hilda thought excitedly and hesitating for a mere second she took the fingers into her mouth and sucked them, she tasted delicious. Making a mental note to do this again but while looking in the mirror she felt angry at the exhausted feeling settling in her limbs now. She’d barely got started she thought truly miffed, I want to do so much more and my heart is still pounding. But it was no use, the many emotions she had felt had overwhelmed her and her mind was too full to think straight now. Her whole body was still tingling pleasantly and her hands were still playing with different parts of the slender but curved body. Her sister’s skin not only beautiful and glowing was also really soft, she could feel bumps here and there and suspected they were little moles but was too beat to sit up and look. I should make a list the ever sensible witch thought, a list of all the things I want to see Zelda do, and have her say, yes, that would be a good idea.

She wasn’t sure what time it was or why she was awake, it wasn’t her bladder she quickly checked pushing her hand into her middle gently and realisation hit her, I’m Zelda. The witch switched on the light and looked down at her body, she’d fallen asleep and woke up because she was cold, the naked body of her sister dressed in stockings only was goose bumped all over. Hilda moved off the bed to put on a nightgown, choosing to put one of her own one instead of the silky number her sister had worn. Back under the covers she put her hands on Zelda’s breasts straight away, they felt so nice, manageable and more firm than her own, she touched them gently just for the sake of holding them. Hilda left her bedside lamp on because she didn’t want to fall asleep again but it was still on the next morning when her alarm went off and she silenced it hastily with a murmured spell.

Still, Hilda thought back to the fun she’d had the previous night and smiled to herself, she relived the nine circles of Hell shattering orgasm she’d had and smiled even bigger. I wonder how Zelda got on, she thought as she sat up and moved to slip her legs out from under the covers letting her feet touch the ground.

Sitting on the side of her bed Hilda notices her knees are higher up than usual and when she gets up she wobbles a bit.

‘Come in.' Hilda hears her own voice come through the door and opens it.

‘Good morning, sister.’ 

‘Good morning Hildie, did you sleep well?’ The innocent question is paired with a most suggestive look.

Hilda sighs and thinks her sister can never just let things pass, always jumping at every opportunity to make trouble, of course Zelda had explained this need to her as a way of keeping things interesting, lively but Hilda just yearned for some peace and quiet al though she couldn’t really fault her sister in this particular situation.

‘I slept like a dream, sister.’ She smiled. ‘Just wonderfully, how about yourself, Zelds.’ The answer honest enough, the pet name to charm her sister.

‘I had a wonderful night.’ Of course Zelda had to top her with an answer that could mean a myriad of things, the raise of her eyebrow didn’t help.

‘Let’s just swap back before Sabrina find us.’

‘Sure.’ Zelda smirked and Hilda very much hopes she will be able to forget what her face with Zelda controlling it looks like.

The swap was made and half an hour later Hilda greeted her sister sitting back in her usual chair at the kitchen table as if it was any other day and feeling luckier than she imaged she could while frying eggs over some bacon. Zelda’s response came just as short and huffy as it always did before she disappeared behind her newspaper. 


	6. result

The first test the sisters had to pass was heading their way quickly as they heard Sabrina come bounding down the stairs, Zelda gave Hilda one last encouraging smile before she returned to stirring whatever the mixture her little sister had set her up with at the kitchen counter to make things appear like any other family dinner to their unsuspecting niece.

‘Good evening, aunties.’ Sabrina cheered.

‘You seem chipper this evening, my love.’ Zelda replied with equal cheer.

Hilda caught her own eye with slight surprise but Zelda just smiled at her as if to say, how could you ever doubt me. They had lived together for eons after all which was what her older sister had repeated to Hilda many times after the swap was made for a second time and Hilda was fidgeting nervously, spiralling with endless ‘what if’ scenarios.

Hilda didn’t want her sister to out preform her so she lifted the folded napkin off her lap and shook it loose with a flourish and said nothing.

‘Yes, well, auntie Hilda, I am sure you know what is happening tonight.’

Zelda smiled and thought briefly that her little sister should count herself lucky not to be herself right now.

‘Lupercalia, yes, I er, I remember.’ Zelda stuttered utterly conniving as her prudish little sister.

‘Yes, so exciting, isn’t it, aunt Z?’ Sabrina smiled her way.

Hilda looked at the girl, a frown still on her face for she did not appreciate her sister’s performance, however accurate it might be.

‘It is exciting, I grant you but not a suitable subject for the dinner table, Sabrina.’ Hilda said shortly.

Sabrina gave her a knowing sort of smile before agreeing with her which Hilda didn’t quite understand but let rest because the girl was now busying herself with eating the delicious meal Hilda had prepared right before the sister’s swapped bodies for the evening and the less conversation the better.

‘See, Hildie, that wasn’t too bad.’ Zelda purred when the two were alone again, Sabrina having rushed off upstairs to get ready.

‘No, I suppose it wasn’t.’ Hilda replied before looking down, away from her own face because she was still acutely aware that was Zelda in there. 

‘You were very convincing, sister.’ Hilda’s tone and the emphasise on very didn’t go unnoticed and Zelda huffed impatiently.

‘Yes, well, I suppose I will leave you to it.’ Zelda sighed as she turned to leave.

‘Wait, wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…’

‘It’s OK, Hildie, I’m being.. well, me.’ She said as she took her own hand in Hilda’s. ‘You have fun tonight.’

‘Thank you, sister.’ And she squeezed her own hand.

They’d started off in different directions when Hilda suddenly turned back to Zelda a thought occurring to her only then.

‘Wait, I don’t know how to do your hair, your make-up, I mean, I can’t look like, I mean, I need your help, Zelds.’ Hilda whispered quite loudly and forlourn.

Zelda smiled at herself and in her mind’s eyes she could see Hilda’s face make the same expression now on hers.

‘Of course.’ She said and followed her sister upstairs.

‘My derriere looks quite good walking up stairs.’ Zelda said with a cocky smirk when Hilda had taken her place at her vanity.

‘I know.’ Hilda said and a slight blush appeared on Zelda’s pale cheeks.

‘Hmmm.’ Was all Zelda gave as an answer to that.

‘Well, how shall I do my hair?’ Zelda asked after a beat. She had to smile at the strangeness of this absurd situation.

‘It’s weird isn’t, having yourself walk around, being able to touch your own body, I didn’t give that aspect of our swap enough thought, I don’t think.’ Hilda let her sentence hang there and couldn’t meet Zelda’s, or rather her own, eyes in the mirror.

‘Yes, nor I.’ Zelda admitted.

Zelda had herself looking her very best in no time whatsoever and kept commenting on how this was so much easier than when she was actually in her own body. Hilda was glad this part of the evening was over quite quickly because it felt a little too nice to the normally blonde witch for Zelda to touch her this way. Hilda had kept her eyes closed for a lot of it, out of necessity, sure but secretly she revelled in her sister’s attention and with her eyes shut she could imagine she was in her own body and Zelda was doing this to her, because she wanted to, because she loved her little sister.

The first few steps into the decorated halls of the Academy were unsteady but Hilda had made herself a calming draft and she could finally feel it starting to kick in, all the way to the imposing building she’d thought she’d messed the potion up because butterflies would not stop plaguing her insides and her hands felt clammy.

Walking into a crowd of people that led her to the main gathering of all the witches and warlocks participating in this years Lupercalia in the Grand Hall Hilda was greeted by many, her instincts were to greet them back kindly but catching herself in time she just kept the High priestess’ chin high and did a sort of appreciative nod but without smiling. Hilda would have to kept herself from smiling, and talking too much, those two things would be a dead give-away.

Nervous as she was to making a speech in front of so many people she cursed under her breath when she saw Nicholas Scratch standing exactly where she was headed. Her heart was hammering uncomfortably but she persevered, she had to get this over with and then she could take a breather in her sister’s office.

‘A very fruitful Lupercalia to you, Mother Spellman.’ Nick greeted her, a cocky grin accompanying his words.

‘And to you.’ Zelda replied.

All in all her job as the officiant of their lusty festival was not as hard as Hilda had imagined, in fact there wasn’t much for her to do after she’s greeted them all with Zelda’s carefully prepared words.

Hilda was making her way around the matched up couples and through the crowd of onlookers when she spotted the white blonde head of her niece. The girl was standing with a group of her peers, laughing and talking fast. Hilda wondered what Sabrina was up to, she had been so excited for the evenings events at dinner but she had easily spotted that her niece had not joined in the several rounds of musical chairs that aired everyone up, so what was it the young witch was so excited about.

Nick suddenly appeared at her elbow and Hilda gave a little jump of surprise, turning to see him look in the same directing as she had been a moment before he spoke.

‘She and a group of others are going to a secret event in the forest instead of participating in the official events this year.’ Nick said as if his High Priestess had asked him what her niece was up to.

‘Oh, well, very well, Mr. Scratch.’ Hilda tried her best to sound like Zelda and reminded herself to stand up straighter.

She could feel Nick’s eyes on her now and slightly panicked before realising things were progressing exactly how she wanted them to.

‘I’m more interested in what a High Priestess does on the first night of Lupercalia once her duties are done.’

‘I bet you are.’ Hilda said trying to play the game.

‘Care to share with me?’ Nicholas asked boldly, stepping in front of Hilda so he could look in Zelda’s eyes.

Hilda swallowed and flustered when she saw the heat in the young warlock’s gaze.

‘Share with you what my plans are or share my plans with you?’ Hilda made her sister’s voice go low and hopefully seductive.

‘Whatever you’ll permit me, Miss Spellman.’

‘Miss Spellman.’ Hilda repeated. ‘I like that.’

Nick raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. The ball was in Hilda’s court and she feared for a miss hit.

Luckily when Hilda turned and hastily made her way out of the Grand Hall Nicholas did not follow, as so she thought for when she arrived at her office door the warlock was leaning against it looking cool without even trying.

‘Smooth.’ Hilda commented reaching past his waist to unlock the door, her fingers were trembling too much to succeed however. 

Nick put his hand over her to still it and took the keys from her hand and did it for her then waited for Zelda to lead him in.

Any and all of the opening lines Hilda came up with in her head sounded stupid and would not at all sound like Zelda if she uttered them out loud so Hilda kept silent, moving to sit behind her sister’s desk.

Nicholas stopped her however and took Hilda’s hand in his, for moment Hilda was stunned at this known bad boy’s tenderness but then she felt the cool metal of keys being pressed into her palm. She looked down at her hand and a lock of ginger hair fell forward which saved her, Hilda was beginning to forget she was Zelda and felt she needed to look in the mirror to remind her and calm her nerves. So, she did just that, turning to the desk she stepped around it dropping the keys onto it and opened Zelda’s top left drawer to find what she was looking for, she snatched it up slammed the drawer shut again and stalked to the mirror on the wall next to the entrance to her office. 

She saw the absolutely flawless face of her beautiful sister and smiled, she shook her curls back and closed in on the mirror, her sister’s gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. Uncapping the tube of blood red lipstick she slowly started to re-apply it to her still very red lips, but that wasn’t the point, Hilda had to do this for herself, to gain control and proceed with her carefully thought out plan. 

Only when Hilda was satisfied with her lips did she straighten herself back up and looked over at Nicholas and Hell only knows what made her do it but she glanced down at his crotch and found a slight bulge there, when she snapped her eyes back to his the cocky bastard just grinned before very obviously devouring the ginger’s body with his eyes, he even licked his lips at one point and damn it if his smugness didn’t sent a jolt of arousal straight through her core.

‘You realise, Mr. Scratch, that this is a one time only occurrence.’ Hilda said. 

‘This?’ Nicholas repeated stepping closer to the body he was still undressing with his eyes.

‘Yes, this.’ Hilda purred.

Nicholas was standing right in front of Hilda now and she swore she could feel the heat from his body warming her up.

‘You will do as I say?’ Zelda stated more than asked.

‘Yes, Miss Spellman.’ And Hilda gave him an appreciative little smile for remembering.

‘You will undress for me?’ 

His answer was to immediately grasp the hem of his shirt and rip it off over his head. Hilda stared at his taut naked flesh, his skin somehow glistening and wonderfully tan and his muscles so lovely and defined.

He had his trousers lowered before Hilda could blink twice and waiting to find Hilda’s eyes again he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and daring Hilda not to look away from him slowly lowered them down as well.

He was glorious, he was unashamed in Hilda’s scrutiny and he was hard, fully erect and the normally blonde witch’s eyes were drawn to it.

‘Touch it.’ She half whispered.

And Nicholas did as he was told, taking his member in hand he looked down at it and hissed at the contact.

‘Feels good?’ Hilda questioned lightly.

Nicholas grunted out a yes, desperate to move his hand, find some friction, anything.

But all Hilda did was move past him to the other end of the office where a little sofa stood and seated herself upon it. Nicholas having turned around in his need of her followed the movement of Zelda slowly crossing her legs, the skirt of her red dress falling back on her thighs.

Zelda beckoned Nick forward with a single finger and he came, he stumbled to his knees in front of her.

‘Come for me.’ Hilda demanded as she leaned back in her seat and let her hands glide up from her thighs to her hipbones, sensually she moved them higher and higher up her sides, past her breasts and up into her neck where she grasped at the baby hairs curling there and threw her head back.

Praise for her little performance came in the form of a deep groan which made her look down at him.

He was pumping his hand fast, his eyes glued to Zelda’s body, his breath loud and fast, sweat was forming all over his smooth skin and Hilda felt herself get wetter still, letting Zelda’s hands find her breasts again she pulled at her nipples, moaning in response to the painful yet deeply pleasurable stimulation as well as the floor show being put on for her at her feet.

The moment Nick came it was as if a spell was broken, Hilda didn’t want to look at him now, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and somehow dirty she got up and hastily retreated to the chair behind her sister’s desk.

Nick was still panting and Hilda couldn’t keep herself from looking at his naked still shaking form, a bit of distance had served her well and she felt her earlier panic ebb away. Still she wanted nothing more than for Nicholas to leave now but she didn’t know quite how to go about that.

Nick was a clever lad however and sensed it was not a good thing for Zelda to flee from him like that the moment he came and stepped towards his clothes and began tugging them on.

Hilda looked at the fully dressed warlock in front of the desk deciding them and was about to say something apologetic but he forestalled her.

‘Perhaps we should’ve left this to our imagination.’ He lamented with a small smile forming again already.

‘Yes, perhaps you are right, I..’ Hilda began but Nick lifted his hands as if to say no need for apologies.

Hilda gave him a smile.  
‘They night is still young.’ Hilda advised him and with a nod Nick turned his back on her and left the office.

‘Sabrina, is that you?’ Came Hilda’s own voice as soon as she made her way through the front door, she sounded surprised and worried.

‘Only me, Zelds.’

‘Oh Hilda, I wasn’t… what are you doing back so early?’ Zelda stuttered.

Hilda wasn’t sure what her sister was thinking, was she disappointed or relieved she had returned so soon.

‘Yes, well, I need a cuppa.’ And with that she excused herself and went to the kitchen.

Zelda followed her in quietly and took her usual seat at the kitchen table, she let her sister make her tea and settle down in her chair before attempting to find out what happened.

‘It was a disaster.’ Hilda admitted to her cup of tea, not daring to look at her own face and see Zelda stare back at her with pity.

‘Why?’ ‘What happened?’

‘Oh, it was bad, I was so sure it would be great being you but once he, he… I just felt hideous and the whole situation just felt wrong.’

‘He?’ Zelda repeated.

Hilda looked up then, of course Zelda was only interested in finding out the details not concerned with how her little sister felt.

‘Yes, Nicholas Scratch.’ Hilda spat at her.

‘Oh.’ Zelda blinked and looked away, she desperately wanted a cigarette but had vowed to Hilda she would abstain while in her body which hadn’t been that difficult until this very moment.

‘Hildie…’ Zelda began reaching out a hand to put on her one resting on the table.

‘I am sorry Nicholas didn’t.… that it didn’t go well.’ Zelda went on but Hilda cut her off.

‘Oh no, it went swimmingly, it was beyond easy to get him right were I wanted him, you were right he was very eager.’ Hilda kept her eyes trained on her own face as if daring Zelda to react in a pleased and smug fashion, she didn’t.

‘Then what happened?’ Zelda urged.

‘I was feeling great, the speech went fine, amazingly and then right after there he was, next to me and flirting hard and I may have panicked and escaped to your office but there he was al ready leaning against the door a satisfied smirk on his face. Hilda reeled off as if Zelda was the tenth person she’d had to tell her story to.

‘OK.’ Zelda nodded.

‘So we go in the office and I still didn’t really know what to do I go to your mirror to remind myself I am you and when I looked back a t Nick I could see he, well he was, you know…’ Hilda faltered and hastily gulped down some more tea.  
‘Hard?’ Zelda suggested trying to help her poor little sister out.

‘Yes, he was and so I thought I’ll make him do stuff so I wouldn’t have to and he was so eager to please you, Zelda.’

Zelda just nodded again hoping Hilda would just get to the crux of the story.

‘So I had him undress and he did then I told him to touch himself and he did it again so I figured I should give him something to… to wank over so I sat on the little sofa and touched myself a bit, well, you, I tried to do you justice with my movements and it seemed to work because he was very loud and sweaty.’

‘Yes.’ Zelda urged.

‘Yes, so it was all going fine but then he came and it was like suddenly a light went on and I could see myself and I did not like what I saw.’ Hilda concluded sadly.

‘Maybe the fantasy was better than the real thing, Hildie.’ Zelda comforted.

‘That’s what Nick said.’ Hilda said.

‘Well, it sounds like it is all wrapped up and settled, nothing to worry about, Hilda.’ Zelda declared brightening up.

‘Yes, for you.’

‘And you.’ Zelda insisted.

Hilda frowned at her sister’s beaming face and realised once again it wasn’t worth explaining her feeling to her because she didn’t care. Why would Zelda care that Hilda felt unfulfilled by the whole experience and more over she felt she’d cheated on Dr. C and that certainly wasn’t al right.

She sighed before taking up her cup and saucer over to the counter and placing them in the sink.

‘I guess you’re right, sister.’ Hilda said. ‘let’s just swap back again and call it a night.’

‘No.’ Zelda replied shortly.

Hilda just sighed again, she was too tired and feeling too low to battle with Zelda right now.

‘Hilda, I… I, well, you must know that I feel bad things didn’t play out how you wanted them too.’

‘It’s OK, Zelda really.’ Hilda assured her.

‘Is there anything I can do for you… you know, after we swap back?’ Zelda inquired carefully.

‘No, no, thank you, I just want to get back to being me.’ 

‘Of course.’ Zelda stated with understanding.

Once in Zelda’s bedroom they both lay down on their beds and Zelda undid their swap with the incantation, the now familiar feeling of emptiness followed by a complete sense of self overcame Hilda and she sighed in relief.

Sitting up after a moments silence Hilda looked over to see her sister back where she belonged and still looking absolutely beautiful in her red dress.  
‘Now, sister, I would like you to stand in front of my mirror and undress.’ Zelda requested with a sly smile on her divine lips.

‘Sister, I told you, you don’t have to… oh!’ Hilda began but suddenly she felt something as she slid off her bed, something foreign on her skin and yet very familiar for she had felt the same thing all evening but against Zelda’s body, not her own. 

‘What did you do?’ Hilda questioned sharply.

Zelda’s smirk faltered somewhat and her grip on Hilda’s shoulders was probably a bit sharped due to her sister’s tone. The redhead steered the suspicious blonde witch in front of her mirror and reached to begin undoing her buttons but Hilda soon slapped her hands away and still with a frown in place began undressing herself.

Slowly the underwear that Hilda had so admired in the bridal magazine she had tried to hide away from prying eyes was revealing itself in the mirror, except it was black, but it was beautiful, her frown definitely turned upside down now.

‘Ta da.’ Zelda cheered with slightly feigned humour.

‘Oh Zelds, what did you do?’ Hilda repeated happily blushing now and feeling her eyes tear up the longer she looked at the stunning pieces Zelda obviously had made by hand especially for her.

‘Just something I’d been pondering ever since we first swapped.’ It was true ever since Zelda had found out what undergarments her sister wore she had had an idea forming in her mind, and when it came abundantly clear to her that her seemingly prudish little sister had a deep appreciation of lingerie she decide to provide.

‘Wow, it’s beautiful, I can’t believe it.’ Hilda turned around and beamed at her sister’s expectant face.

‘I am glad you like it.’ Zelda said cooly.

‘I love it, Zelds, why would you do this for, it must’ve been so much work.’ Hilda asked as she looked down at the lacy top that somehow held her breasts firm and up but flowed around her belly, fingering the fine material with delight.

‘You must know by now that I would do anything for you, Hildie.’

‘Oh Zelda I could kiss you!’ Hilda exclaimed happily, tears now running down her cheeks and seeing the way her sister’s eyebrows rose up for a second she just did it, she kissed her.

It was an innocent kiss, but no less meaningful and certainly longer than a friendly peck on the lips normally was. Zelda leaned into it and when they parted she kissed both her sister’s cheeks, her hands coming up to hold her little sister’s face, wiping at her tears with her thumbs smiling at her with a softness Hilda seldom saw.

‘I love you.’ Hilda uttered with a sniff of her nose.

‘I know.’ Zelda assured her.

‘One more thing, Hildegard, you cannot wear such divine undergarments and not have a red dress of your very own to wear on top.’ Zelda reasoned and stepping to her massive wardrobe she reached an arm in and withdrew said red dress.

Hilda’s eyes were as round as coins and she hid her smile away behind her hands as she moved towards Zelda, eyes on the dress, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

It took some time for Hilda to fully calm down and return to her own colour again, Zelda understood she’d quite overwhelmed the blonde witch and really needed that cigarette now herself.

‘I suggest you find that man of yours, Hildegard.’ Zelda smirked.

As Hilda stood in the hall, her overnight bag hanging from the crook of her arm Zelda looked her over once again, the sweetheart neckline of the bodice ending in a flowing skirt that moved wonderfully was the perfect silhouette on her. Where the neckline of red fabric stopped the red on white mesh lace went on covering her shoulders and arm in homage to her own dress, if stood together wearing them they’d look like unholy bridesmaids.

‘Bye then, love.’ Hilda waved.

‘Good night, sister.’


End file.
